<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>授权汉化：〈隐形〉 by JonWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775528">授权汉化：〈隐形〉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite'>JonWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angry Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Snape/Lupin, Peeping, Top Harry Potter, Top Remus Lupin, past Snape/Carrow, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斯内普逃过了纳吉尼的撕咬，但这并不是万事大吉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>授权汉化：〈隐形〉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/768642">Invisible</a> by carolinelamb.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<span class="u">1999年1月</span></p><p>　　战争结束那天，英国数月的寒冬也结束了。充满希望的光和暖重回了这个国家。漫山遍野，风景如画。</p><p>　　最开始，没那么简单：要收尸，要哀悼，要疗伤，要陪护。曾敢于参战的巫师们要复建他们的家园。</p><p>　　尽管如此，人们心中也布满希冀。7月31日，哈利·波特和他那两位挚友跟大众参加了奥利凡德重开店的典礼。人声鼎沸。</p><p>　　然后，赫敏和罗恩都对哈利说他们会在霍格沃茨念完书。哈利不想和他最好的朋友们分开，于是决定和他们一起回去。（他暗暗羡慕他们充沛的精力和饱满的决心。他们都有目的地，但他没有。因此，他跟了风。毕竟，一年很长，保不齐他适应后就有了方向。）</p><p>　　令人意外，即使霍格沃茨战役的胜利给英国巫师界带来了变化，也并没有改善哈利和斯内普的关系。</p><p>　　傲罗们发现斯内普还活着后把他带到了圣芒戈医院，斥重金请医师来把他救了过来，之后，新上任的魔法部部长便亲自拜访了他，还授予了他一级梅林功勋。</p><p>　　照片中，喜滋滋的金斯莱和笑眯眯的哈利中间挤着个恶狠狠、阴沉沉瞪着所有人的斯内普。</p><p>　　多亏了优秀的（又佣金昂贵的）治疗师，七月底，斯内普已经能下床了。</p><p>　　新学期开始，斯内普准时以魔药大师的身份回到霍格沃茨，接着从教，一成不变。但对他关注多些的人看得出他移动的速度比从前慢了，还更小心了。他的右臂似乎比左臂更僵硬。</p><p>　　接任校长一职的米勒娃·麦格在欢迎会上发表了简短的讲话，期间，她认可了他的勇敢，并代表霍格沃茨正式对他道歉演讲结束时，在哈利·波特的带领下，大厅里掌声雷动。然而，斯内普对此满不在乎，目不斜视。</p><p>　　正如波莫娜·斯普劳特后来对胡奇说的那样：他是个好人，但这并不意味着他是个亲和力强的好人。众所周知，江山易改，本性难移。</p><p>　　如果有人认为他的康复，战争的结束，或者梅林爵士会欢呼“斯内普！”会软化他的态度，至少在谈到波特的时候，他不至于那么刻薄，但这大错特错。</p><p>　　斯内普不仅没更平和、更友善或更敦厚，实际上，他更吝啬了。他冷笑得更扎眼，行为更恶劣，就像那条毒蛇在他厌世的个性中勾兑了毒液。他仍然虐待狂似的针对哈利，仍然偏爱德拉科·马尔福，也爱在走廊里徘徊，棒打鸳鸯。一切一如既往。</p><p>　　这竟让人有一种扭曲的欣慰。</p><p>　　开学没多久，他便像战前一样令人憎恶，尤其令人害怕。赫敏注意到大家都对此轻轻松了口气。第一天太尴尬了。第一节魔药课，斯内普就威胁让她午夜去禁林采药，这大大缓解了她的尴尬。大家跟着放下心来，霍格沃茨恢复了常态，也恢复了大家忽略了很久很久的一件事：无聊。</p><p>　　六年来，哈利的校园生活充满了惊悚、奇幻、危机和接踵的威胁，终于没事了。战争胜利了，一切都会好的。世界回转，霍格沃茨的改造现在已经竣了工。屋子再次完好，充斥着正常、坚固和魔法。对角巷，新的商店已经开业，彩色的外墙和新窗户已经完工。新建的古灵阁甚至比从前更宽敞雄伟，新穹顶用的防护玻璃和防震魔法最为先进。即使旧仓库和奥利凡德的店换了管理员也在9月份重新开了业。</p><p>　　能做这个世界的一部分真是太好了，哈利每天都这么自言自语。</p><p>　　活着真好，他还以为他活不成，因为他知道他像头待宰的猪。现在能这样乱转来观察除了战争、诅咒和争斗外的事儿，真的很棒。纳威和卢娜喜欢结伴去禁林，找这时候让她着迷的东西。罗恩和赫敏形影不离，沉迷于罗恩讲的麻瓜研究。哈利称其为电影棚，那里有外卖，炸鸡，沙拉酱和很多色情的玩意。众人中，秋看起来光彩照人，和布雷斯·扎比尼玩儿得很开心，仿佛她要把金妮和德拉科·马尔福这一对踩下去。</p><p>　　金斯莱和威森加摩的成员们正在一起努力变革法律，海格正致力于养活那些他喜欢和感兴趣的动物们，麦格忙着让学校恢复秩序，以及设立新的教学大纲。</p><p>　　总之：大家都很出彩，很享受，很投入。</p><p>　　哈利烦得慌，他觉得他快疯了，他太无聊了。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　哈利第一次觉得斯内普是一个尤物是在新年前夕的一个寒夜。</p><p>　　已经过了午夜，他穿着隐形衣在走廊里游荡。他漫无目的，只是被他最近的失眠这样驱使。</p><p>　　他喜欢穿着隐形衣。凉爽的织物裹着他，强烈的魔法摸着他的皮肤，抚平了他不安的神经。</p><p>　　此外，他喜欢隐身。</p><p>　　赫敏和罗恩以为他想逃避别人的注意。通常，他们对了一部分，但事实是他就是喜欢观察。他喜欢偷窥。他喜欢看那些人自以为是。</p><p>　　也许是从金妮伊始，战争中的一晚，他见过她。她对他一无所知，他在斗篷下看着她一直安慰一个小朋友。她令人惊艳，刚柔并济。他见过一个不一样的金妮。</p><p>　　也可能是之前就开始了，在他六年级跟踪德拉科的时候。哈利很快意识到，偷窥估计会上瘾。</p><p>　　哈利一直好奇心浓郁。他不是个十足的学霸，但他本身好奇心浓重。</p><p>　　赫敏喜欢思考。（他也喜欢看她这样。但令人惊异的是她只会党同伐异。）</p><p>　　罗恩贪玩，甚至他下棋也验证了这一点。人们经常低估他：娃娃脸，粗短的手，他挠头的样子看起来茫然，一点也不吓人。然而，一旦罗恩参战，他就全力以赴，即使大将也为此忌惮。</p><p>　　哈利喜欢看。他喜欢窥视。</p><p>　　“——赫奇帕奇扣10分，格兰芬多当然扣10分，拉文克劳甚至扣了5分！我是说，我不心疼它们，但斯内普几乎从不扣拉文克劳的分！”</p><p>　　有人哼了一声。</p><p>　　“还记得他和卢平的恋情何时结束吗？斯内普脸色铁青！一周内扣了一百五十多分！”</p><p>　　哈利扬了扬眉。卢平和斯内普？他小心地不吭声，转过拐角，认出了发言人。卡莱尔和奥蒂斯，都是斯莱特林6年级的学生，坐在冰冷的石板上，依偎着抽烟，往窗外吐发蓝的浓烟。</p><p>　　“我想他永远不会原谅卢平撺掇隆巴顿让‘他’在课上出糗那件事。”</p><p>　　两个男孩笑了。</p><p>　　“扎比尼和我说，卢平为了那个女的放弃了斯内普……就是唐克斯。唐克斯在霍格沃茨出现的那天，斯内普甚至还扣了斯莱特林的分！而且还说是因为我们搅拌魔药的动静太大！”</p><p>　　“你知道帕金森告诉我什么吗？她看见卡罗和斯内普在办公室——做爱。”</p><p>　　其中一个人喷出烟圈，把一支香烟压在靴子跟下。“真的假的？好恶心。”</p><p>　　“帕金森说，卡罗把斯内普按到墙上又把他转了过去，然后斯内普似乎就跟他走了。帕金森自认看得一清二楚，但后来斯内普没忘了锁门，还下了警戒咒，她被关在了外面。”</p><p>　　“卡罗？你开玩笑吧！我觉得帕金森疯了。”</p><p>　　“不知道。但我听说，卡罗抓住了斯内普的软肋，斯内普不得不付出一定代价让他闭嘴……我还听我爸爸和他的朋友说斯内普乐在其中。”</p><p>　　“行了吧！我都快吐了好吗？”</p><p>　　“好啦。我就是听说嘛。哎，我想我们该回去了。再被抓，我会被拘留一个月！上次斯内普抓我的时候让我给他擦了八个小时的工作台啊。”</p><p>　　哈利站着依在冰凉的墙上，听着远去的脚步声。</p><p>　　他真的真的很想对斯内普和人做爱的想法感到厌恶，但很明显，他红扑扑的脸或他勃起的屌，寒气逼人的走廊突然热起来的感觉都和厌恶不相干。</p><p>　　他走回到格兰芬多宿舍，钻进被窝后自慰。他有一搭没一搭地撸着他的鸡巴，试探性地回忆斯莱特林学生们讲的那些话。斯内普和卡罗上床的点子让他反感，但哈利一想到斯内普躺在他的桌上，长袍被拉起来，还让卢平上了，他就觉得热潮涌动。白天压抑、残暴和不屑……夜晚放浪、贪婪，他想。婊子。哦对了，现在他想了想，已经有画面了。他压住了呻吟。</p><p>　　就在他按摩睾丸，抵达高潮前不久，影像发生了变化，和斯内普上床的不再是卢平。</p><p>　　是哈利本人。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　直到星期五早上的下一堂魔药课，他才再次见到斯内普。</p><p>　　斯内普像往常一样孤傲，穿着厚厚的黑袍，在一排排桌子前游弋，训斥他的学生。</p><p>　　许多学生在猜他怎么穿这身。斯内普总套着由廉价的粗布料缝制的衣裳，补丁在上面闪亮亮，下摆接着层简陋的针脚，典型的学士服。</p><p>　　然而自从他回霍格沃茨后，再没有人看他不穿羊毛衫和厚斗篷的样子，好像他教室还不够热——学生们都热得受不了，斯内普的嘴唇发蓝，他经常恹恹地搓着双手，好像是为了取暖，这是他在战前从未做过的事。</p><p>　　哈利听说了被纳吉尼咬伤的后果。毒药还在斯内普体内，削弱了他的魔法，显然它以某种方式改变了他。（罗恩说斯内普现在身心一片凉，这让他差点被斯内普诅咒。）</p><p>　　哈利前夜熬到很晚，弄砸了他的药水，很快就被下发了当晚7点的拘留令——尽管他无所谓。</p><p>　　七点一刻，哈利在去斯内普地窖的路上。他知道迟到会让斯内普发怒，可能会让他雪上加霜，但他不在乎。他把隐身衣装在挎包里，背到肩上。他很肯定斯内普会延长他的拘留时间，他不得不偷偷钻回格兰芬多塔楼。</p><p>　　等他终于到了距地窖还有几扇门的地方的时候，已经七点半了；路上，他遇到了塞西莉，一位光彩照人的拉文克劳女孩，她有着极其好看的淡褐色眼睛，他忍不住和她搭讪（偷偷瞟了下她丰满的胸脯），反应过来前，又过了十分钟。</p><p>　　他知道他该对此更认真些，但他已经7年级了，实际上，他已经8年级了。他不再是一个小孩了。现在，他站在斯内普面前可以直视他迷人的黑眼睛，不以为然。</p><p>　　他自认不是个男孩，而是一个男人。</p><p>　　哈利当心地敲了敲门，思索着他用“迷人”这个相当令人吃惊的词来形容斯内普的眼睛到底合不合适。</p><p>　　敲门声石沉大海。</p><p>　　他又试了试，接着等。几分钟后，他决定进门。斯内普很可能就坐在桌子后，等他走，然后给麦格递一封有关哈利·波特的举报信。</p><p>　　哈利推门时再轻松不过。</p><p>　　多粗心啊，哈利想，虽然这是魔药教室。架子上列着一排排的罐子，玻璃在黑暗中闪闪发光，一些东西在里面缓慢地移动。</p><p>　　（当然，在邓布利多解释说这是一些保存下来的植物成分诞生的反应——容易让人产生错觉的反应之前，他们这群孩子都在斯内普误导下相信那些罐子里确实有活物。）</p><p>　　工作台除了一口大锅，一叠整齐的配料单和一张羊皮纸（上面有明确给哈利的说明）之外干干净净。</p><p>　　哈利边慢慢绕着桌子走，边考虑着酿药的点子，以防斯内普找茬儿，他两手空空。</p><p>　　直到他听见了某种动静。</p><p>　　这是一种轻微的吱吱嘎嘎的声音，像旧木门在没有正确合好的时候会发出的响动——有一股气流在拉那块朽木。哈利环顾，打开两扇门后，他发现了第三扇门，几乎完全隐蔽在堆满教科书和罐子的书架后，靠中间的位子。</p><p>　　哈利意识到他心跳加速，掌心出汗。很可能斯内普觉得他不会来，否则他不会没在教室。很明显，魔药师进寝室在给麦格写一份更严苛的报告，可能他会求着她往狠了罚他，或开除他。</p><p>　　哈利傻站了几分钟，求生欲和良知与他压倒一切的好奇心进行着斗争。这儿就他们俩，他能感觉到，这千载难逢。他可以迅速看看然后撤退。</p><p>　　偷偷溜进斯内普的寝室，你疯了吗？</p><p>　　话说回来，“私人空间”正是决定了哈利接下来命运的由头。他穿上斗篷，小心地用魔杖慢慢撬开了门。哈利看得见一条走廊，深色的木头地板和白墙。焦虑让他想吐，但兴奋让他眩晕。</p><p>　　两边各有门，都是半开的。哈利挨个偷偷看了看，不敢妄动，他看到一间屋子可能是阅览室，另一个是小餐厅，还有一个似乎是一个相当老式的厨房。又闷又湿。这里有一股强烈的保暖魔力。</p><p>　　走廊尽头有第五扇门，但哈利从他站的地方看得见门上了锁。</p><p>　　他右边的第二扇门几乎关上了，哈利走近了一点。当他看到一个动作时，他退缩了，但当他意识到只有壁炉的灯在闪烁时，他放松了。</p><p>　　好吧，你已经看到了，所以，现在走啊！</p><p>　　他每一寸都叫嚣着让他快跑。</p><p>　　然而他发现自己站在那扇门前，几乎把耳朵贴在门上。他只听得见火焰轻柔的舔舐声和噼啪声。他推开门，屏息。</p><p>　　斯内普要是发现了我，我就告诉他我是奉命来进行拘留的，但我发现门没关，因此我以为我该进来。哈利想。</p><p>　　房间很奇怪。这是他住过的最热的房间。哈利觉得呼吸困难。很大，可能是斯内普私人空间中最大的房间。它几乎空空如也。只有一只超大的皮沙发背对着门坐在壁炉前。哈利走近一些，直到他离其中一条扶手只有几厘米远。首先，哈利被壁炉里燃烧着的巨大明亮的火焰弄得眼花，然后沙发上的一个小小的动作引起了他的注意。</p><p>　　哈利震惊地吸气。</p><p>　　斯内普在沙发上。他扔掉了厚厚的羊毛斗篷，但穿了件又长又黑的衣服。它闪着微光，仿佛液体，哈利意识到它是人们说的那种丝绸或缎子。他以前只在女性身上见过，而且这些东西往往在杂志上以吊带短裤和胸罩的形式出现。（金妮一直穿着老土的白棉内裤。）布料这么精细，哈利想摸，他盯着褶皱反射出微弱的金色火光。</p><p>　　一只苍白的胳膊搭在斯内普的眼睛上。他似乎睡着了，尽管他的嘴唇动得很轻。然后哈利的目光在斯内普的身上游移，甚至在他看到另一只手正在做什么之前，起伏的臀部就告诉了他全部。</p><p>　　操。</p><p>　　斯内普的动作很慢，好像他不渴望高潮。哈利知道他仍然可以走。火势大得足以掩盖他的脚步声。斯内普显然没留意他周围的环境。</p><p>　　斯内普喘息着，哈利咬着嘴唇。</p><p>　　他在走廊里就该走了。或者说，他根本不该进走廊。片刻后，布料滑了上去，露出了瘦削苍白的腿。哈利看得见他的阴茎和一团阴毛，然后斯内普伸开双腿，一只手伸进沙发旁边地板上的罐子里，这下让布料一直滑到他的肚子上，他弓起背。</p><p>　　那一瞬，哈利知道他走不了了。</p><p>　　斯内普用手指蘸润滑剂，开始按摩自己……然后把手指伸进自己的身体。</p><p>　　哈利专注。他头晕。他震惊，不知何故有点儿自厌，但主要感觉到了一种他从未有过的强烈欲望。斯内普把手指往里推的时候，他大腿上的肌肉在微微颤抖，哈利只想把手放上去，安抚它们，然后他把它们推得更开，把自己陷进那双腿间，再然后……</p><p>　　这太疯狂了。</p><p>　　哈利晕乎乎地摇摇头。这里太热了。斯内普怎么受得了？哈利感到汗水顺着他的额头，流进他的眼睛，沿着他的鼻子，聚在他的上唇上。</p><p>　　快啊！走啊。</p><p>　　斯内普蜷了起来，长袍进一步往上滑，露出一扇瘦瘦的胸部，上面有可口又直立的深色乳头。他放开他的屌对它们又拧又拽。</p><p>　　即使站在这儿，哈利也能感觉到斯内普皮肤上的寒气。</p><p>　　斯内普沉默地咬着嘴唇，呼吸急促，老样子。然后他改变了手指的角度，呻吟着闭上了眼睛。他又弓起身子，把腿伸得更开了。</p><p>　　“嗯。操我！”他低声说道。</p><p>　　即使伏地魔复活，要烧了霍格沃茨，哈利也不会离开这儿。他知道他离斯内普愈来愈近了，他的本能快让他窒息，但他依然认真地盯着斯内普自慰，他看着他用手又抓又拧那条鸡巴，然后又捏他自己的乳头，很无助，仿佛他进退维谷。</p><p>　　他又低声央求那位臆想中的情人：“呜……嗯——拜托！”</p><p>　　恳求！</p><p>　　哈利的大脑短路了，他崩溃了。</p><p>　　他激动得几乎要哭了，爬上沙发，抓起斯内普手中饱胀、坚硬又滴水的屌。</p><p>　　斯内普先喘息着捏紧了手，不止一轮，而是两轮，然后才清醒过来。他睁眼，用腿把哈利从沙发上推开，摸索着他的魔杖。哈利应该利用这个停顿站起来跑。相反，他坐在地板上，准备让斯内普脱掉他的斗篷。</p><p>　　斯内普知道哈利有一件隐身衣，这是如今独一份。</p><p>　　斯内普知道。他知道是他。</p><p>　　接着是长时间的沉默。哈利的脑海里尖叫着，斯内普仍然一丝不挂，小心地走近，他的四肢蒙汗，苍白且瘦弱。</p><p>　　哈利闭上眼睛，期待他拉下斗篷，把他烧成灰。也许他走运，死得很快。但他不认为斯内普多仁慈。</p><p>　　他感觉到斯内普摸到了斗篷，吸了一口气。</p><p>　　但斯内普没有把布料从他身上撕下来，而是用铁似的手抓住了他的胳膊。</p><p>　　哈利突然睁眼，猛地抬头，凝视着斯内普仿佛淬火的黑眼睛。在他知道发生了什么之前，斯内普正把他拖回沙发上，他还穿着斗篷，但他将哈利放在了双腿间。</p><p>　　“继续。”斯内普喃喃道。哈利的大脑一瞬间完全空白，他只听得见白噪音。</p><p>　　“什么——呃……什么？”</p><p>　　斯内普一言不发，只是靠在椅背上，把四肢调整到一个更舒服的位置。</p><p>　　哈利糊涂了，开始结巴。“先生——我非常——真的——”</p><p>　　“安静，”斯内普呵斥，又说，“你可以继续，但必须沉默！”</p><p>　　哈利点点头，尽管斯内普看不见他。斯内普敞开腿，露出黑色的私处和半硬的屌。他把罐子推向哈利，哈利顺从地往手指上涂润滑剂，开始爱抚斯内普的肉窍。</p><p>　　斯内普叹了口气，往后拱了拱。</p><p>　　哈利鼓起勇气，把手伸了进去。一个声音在他的大脑里反复尖叫：“我在和斯内普做爱！我在和斯内普做爱！”</p><p>　　那种热度……天啊，无比湿热。</p><p>　　哈利不是雏。他和男孩女孩都上过床，有次甚至和一个女人上过床，他恋爱过（金妮挑了德拉科，没选他），他有过高潮和低谷，至今，他都认为自己相当有经验——对同龄人来说，他经验丰富。</p><p>　　然而，这一刻他才觉得他终于遇到了性。从前一切都是青春期无知又莽撞的探索，仅仅是纵欲，别无其他，甚至金妮对于他也没有胜过斯内普。</p><p>　　这种感觉不同于往，这充满了梦幻，亢奋，惶恐，疯狂。</p><p>　　斯内普发出不耐烦的声音，然后用腿把哈利拉近，让他知悉他渴望什么。</p><p>　　哈利打开裤子，拔出屌，涂满润滑剂。然后他轻轻用它推斯内普的肉窍。他想问候，“嗨，我在这儿！”毕竟斯内普看不到他。出乎意料，斯内普轻轻缩了缩肛口，哈利感觉他龟头上仿佛得到了一个小小的吻。</p><p>　　然后哈利开始推，斯内普睁大了眼。他呼哧带喘，好像从没吸过这么大的屌，虽然知道自己发育多好，但这依然让哈利受宠若惊。他匆忙擦掉脸上一个得意的傻笑，然后想起斯内普也看不见它。</p><p>　　当哈利完全陷进去的时候，他停止了移动，只听壁炉里的火焰和斯内普的呼吸。天啊，太完美了。它……很紧致。</p><p>　　最终，斯内普在他下面动了，他绷紧了肌肉，哈利认为这是他开始动的暗示。</p><p>　　斯内普摸起来很冷，皮肤冰冷，几乎冻成了蓝紫色，但里面很热，很饥渴，很紧，很贪心。</p><p>　　哈利以前从未和任何人有过相似的感觉。它像飞，像翱翔，把地球和重力抛诸。不，比那好得多。这就像是和万物——星星、世界、宇宙交融。</p><p>　　他和斯内普上床了。</p><p>　　哈利和斯内普的身体天造地设，斯内普刚好包得住他，他把他细而结实的腿放在哈利的肩上，并以此为支撑。哈利的屌完美安抚斯内普的前列腺。斯内普正好能紧紧扣在哈利怀里，哈利的手完美地搭在斯内普厚实的阴茎上。</p><p>　　他记得他跟金妮和别人在这种时候那么笨拙地换姿势，甚至会抽筋，但现在他只能惊讶地发现这一切原来都能不存在。</p><p>　　“哦，操，”斯内普呻吟了一声，那肮脏的鼓励差点让哈利射出来。他很肯定自己没动，但他对斯内普动起来没意见，甚至他仰着头合眼表示感激（在他恢复理智前，这并不重要）。</p><p>　　随着斯内普动的幅度越来越大，动的越来越密，他越来越紧地抓住哈利的屌，哈利知道他撑不了多久了。</p><p>　　“求你了，别这样！”哈利想求，但他只能可怜地呜咽着。</p><p>　　“啊！”斯内普终于叫了起来，浑身发抖。斯内普全身一阵痉挛，他剧烈地抽搐着，把哈利拉到了边缘。哈利感到他的腹股沟有一股强烈的热量在斯内普体内爆发，这让他视野发白。</p><p>　　“哦——哦！”他语无伦次地大叫。“哦——塞夫——……哦——操！”</p><p>　　即使在这个猛烈的高潮后，他还埋在斯内普体内，不愿意抽身。他再也不想离开斯内普的身体了。</p><p>　　斯内普一声不吭地把他推出沙发。</p><p>　　哈利差点掉了斗篷，但斯内普又把它拉到他的头上，避免看他。他动了几下，设法穿上了自己的长袍。他走到门口，开门，短暂地停顿了一会儿，等着哈利用颤抖的双腿跟着他，然后带他走出走廊，来到他敞开的办公室门口。斯内普边做边坚定地凝视着前方，旁若无人。哈利犹豫了一会儿，终于溜了出去，斯内普关上了身后的门。片刻，哈利听到锁咔嗒一声锁到位，地窖又一次恢复了沉静。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　第二天早上，哈利在去大厅的路上差点撞到他的时候，斯内普只是轻蔑地撇了撇上唇，看起来像厌恶，但实际上应该是斯内普式的问候。斯内普像往常一样穿着他的冬装（包括厚重的长袍），但哈利认为斯内普的脸看起来不像以前那么蓝了，甚至可能更健康了一点。</p><p>　　“嗯，肯定好多了，”哈利断定。</p><p>　　吃早饭的时候，哈利如坐针毡，一直偷看斯内普。斯内普坐的桌子和其他人有点距离，他连吃饭都带着满脸厌恶。</p><p>　　赫敏和罗恩正忙着嬉笑打闹，哈利松了一口气，他们没注意。</p><p>　　念了两小时书，但哈利大部分时间都在重温前一夜的事，西莫又导致了一次微型爆炸事故，哈利自荐去庞弗雷那里拿一些药水。</p><p>　　走进医务室之前，他听到了斯内普低沉悦耳的声音，哈利本能地停下来，竖起耳朵，悄悄靠近庞弗雷办公室半掩着的门。哈利瞥见斯内普站在书桌前，一排小小的瓶瓶罐罐整齐地排列在庞弗雷的桌上。</p><p>　　“我想我还是要谢谢你，”庞弗雷说。“真的，西弗勒斯！谢谢你保证你每周都按时吃药。”</p><p>　　“接下来你想让我喝哪种药水？”斯内普唐突地问道。</p><p>　　“嗯，镇定剂不变，但也许该用一些药膏……但前提是你受得了的话。我是说，如果你的伤势允许的话。”</p><p>　　斯内普又打断了她。“我受伤是我的事。事实上，我恢复得比我预期的要快，我的魔法正在恢复……一切正常。”</p><p>　　“嗯，你看起来突然好多了！”庞弗雷附议。“我很高兴你接受了我提的建议……”她轻轻地笑了笑，但很快就控制住了自己。“我担心了你不听话，但现在我放心了。光凭你的努力，我敢说这学期你看起来就可能会痊愈！”</p><p>　　“我还有工作要做，”斯内普说，显然很不适。</p><p>　　“当然，我不妨碍你，”庞弗雷温和地说。“那么星期五下午见？别忘了带上你的日记，这样我们就能更仔细对症下药了！”</p><p>　　哈利本能地从门口退回到走廊里，知道斯内普只是在他认为谈话已经结束的时候就大步走了出去，没拖泥带水。仅仅过了一会儿，医务室的门就砰一声打开了，斯内普利索地跨出去，长袍在他身后翻滚。借着位子，哈利看得见庞弗雷转动着眼睛，听到她喃喃自语，“戏精！”</p><p>　　第二天，哈利收到了斯内普的拘留令，因为他在宵禁后跃过了胖夫人的画像，甚至没穿隐形衣。斯内普守株待兔，仿佛静候多时。</p><p>　　“又在闲逛了是吗，波特？”他拖长了声音。“如果你这么清闲，我想你该办点有用的事，晚饭后七点钟来地窖打扫我的工作台。”</p><p>　　哈利没有争辩，而是笑了。</p><p>　　斯内普恼羞成怒，转身大步流星。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<span class="u">1999年2月</span></p><p>　　哈利轻轻一敲，通往地牢的沉重的橡木门就打开了。屋里很黑，但一缕黄色的光线暴露出斯内普私人空间的小入口。一如既往，他踮着脚，小心翼翼地不发出一点声音。</p><p>　　大火正在给房间供暖。现在哈利知道在自己身上施一个冷却咒来耐斯内普客厅里的高温。过去的几个星期里，房间一直降了一些温，但对哈利来说还是太热了。</p><p>　　斯内普依然趴在沙发上。他穿着黑色长袍。现在哈利知道了魔法丝绸能方便斯内普下咒。</p><p>　　哈利悄悄地走近似乎睡着了的斯内普。黑发在柔软的沙发垫上散作了扇形，与他白皙的脸形成鲜明的对比。一条胳膊搭在他的眼睛上，另一条垂下来。长袍露出了苍白的锁骨。</p><p>　　哈利将手放在斯内普的膝盖上，隔着光滑的织物，摸起来感觉像肥皂。他小心不弄掉隐形衣，爬上了沙发。他抚摸着斯内普的腿，起初很轻，然后把它们分开一点。斯内普没有睁眼，但是张开了他的腿，大腿的肌肉短暂地绷紧了。哈利继续上下抚摸着它们，接着把长袍往上推，露出更多斯内普苍白的腿。透过黑丝，他看到斯内普那只沉重、诱人的鸡巴已经充血。</p><p>　　他大胆地把手放在上面，透过织物感觉得到热气和欢迎似的抽动。哈利笑了。他尽力不脱下那件该死的斗篷，把那个人搞得不省人事，但他清楚他吸取了教训。</p><p>　　有条件，斯内普已经说得很明白了。游戏的主要规则就是哈利永远不能脱下斗篷。</p><p>　　哈利只有一次敢不带斗篷走进斯内普的房间，那时候没被责备，但斯内普悄悄地把他推出了地窖，并关了门。</p><p>　　有回，哈利在快高潮的时候脱下斗篷亲斯内普，斯内普立刻脱离了哈利，沉默地回了卧室，锁了门。等了半个多小时后，哈利终于彻悟，主动走了。</p><p>　　闭嘴。一个字也不许说。哈利在做爱时胡言乱语，斯内普偶尔很宽容，但仍然会警告似的把食指压在哈利的嘴唇上。</p><p>　　斯内普不止一次在被他操的中途让他沉默了。</p><p>　　斯内普是个冷漠的混蛋，但他的身体热情似火，这就是为什么哈利总回去，从不质疑，甚至去守斯内普立下的奇怪的规矩。不论怎么样，和斯内普这样的人争论都没有用。</p><p>　　所有的一切都麻木，只有性爱激烈，狂野。哈利强迫自己称之为“肏”。只有他失控的时候，他扎进斯内普体内，被那股令人迷醉的酷热包围着，感到完全被接纳被渴望的时候，他才承认他这是在肏斯内普。</p><p>　　他在和他做爱。他身体的每一根纤维都在和这个男人做爱。瞬息，他承认自己迷失了，他不知道如何全身而退。</p><p>　　像斯内普这样的男人是没有心的。他们有一根屌，一孔肉窍和一条的舌头，他们有目的和性欲，但内心却冷酷无情。他们自私，只知道索取，绝不给回报。</p><p>　　（哈利知道，尽管没被明说，他也知道这些性行为其实在帮斯内普康复，帮他复原魔法，帮他维持体温。每次他们做爱，斯内普看起来都更年轻、更健康，四肢也不再僵硬。）</p><p>　　斯内普消极对人。他不渴望友谊、爱情或交际。哈利因此恨他，但暗地里也嫉妒他。这么无情也挺潇洒。就算被上了也提裤子不认人。</p><p>　　他抹去了杂念。在这一点上多愁善感没用，他不如享受当下。谁知道斯内普什么时候改主意（或他的魔法和健康完全康复），然后把哈利永远赶出他的屋呢？他们这段关系不外传。那他还不如效仿斯内普，贪婪地、毫不犹豫地沉湎其中。</p><p>　　他弯腰，更专心在斯内普私处呼吸。他用嘴唇把其余光滑的布料向上推，露出下方的宝藏。他把隐身衣拉得足够高让他舔得到斯内普的老二。</p><p>　　斯内普根本不想见他，这确实有点伤害了哈利的自尊心。哈利不傻。他知道斯内普在意淫别人，也许那是一个胸毛丰满、宽肩，高大威猛的成年人，而不是一个头发凌乱、戴着眼镜的瘦小的少年。这就是斯内普一直用左臂遮住眼睛的原因，这就是他一直闭着眼的原因，也是他坚持要他穿着那件不方便的斗篷的原因。</p><p>　　哈利突然发怒，吞下了斯内普整条鸡巴。它不长，不够让他窒息，但很厚，很硬，龟头渗出前列腺液。</p><p>　　他决心让斯内普有感觉。也许不是亲情，或爱情，可能他连尊重都捞不到。但他被下了蛊，好像他不让斯内普有个疯狂的高潮，不让斯内普像条发情的母狗似的拱起来求他的鸡巴，不标记斯内普，不让斯内普淫叫，不让斯内普把他那些瘦长的脚趾蜷起来，他就失去了存在价值。</p><p>　　他野蛮地把那只鸡巴塞进喉咙。他的喉咙抗议，但他坚持了下去。斯内普把右臂放在眼眶上，手臂哆嗦，手指抽搐。他剧烈地吸气。</p><p>　　哈利收缩脸颊，把扁平的舌头压在下面，用湿润的嘴唇按摩龟头。斯内普无声地张大了嘴。</p><p>　　“对，”哈利洋洋地想。他把白皙的长腿推开，捞起睾丸，用手指摸会阴。斯内普动了一点，方便接近他，但仍然装睡。</p><p>　　那个游戏规则——斯内普写的，哈利对此有发言权吗？</p><p>　　他把手指往后移了移，用另一只手放开了斯内普的鸡巴。第一回有点难，但现在这是第二回，哈利甚至无需多想。他能用左手扒开牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，自慰，同时保持爱抚斯内普的完美节奏，斯内普偷偷分开腿，轻轻地迎合哈利的手指。</p><p>　　最后，哈利感觉到斯内普原本湿漉漉（预先备好）又紧闭着仿佛沉睡的肉窍动了——斯内普动了，急喘，用参差的牙齿咬着下唇。他跪下把斯内普的腿放在他肩上，同时把食指压进斯内普体内。那人轻吼一声，哆嗦一阵，移动骨盆，拱起身体，哈利看到白得近乎半透明的皮肤下肌肉在波动。</p><p>　　哈利从斯内普那里学到了全部性知识。</p><p>　　他确切地知道怎么推拧手指才会让斯内普抓紧他。他知道怎么判断肌肉幅度，然后找好时机填另一个手指，知道要等多久他才能推得更深，怎么才好找到让斯内普睁眼的那个点。他揉啊揉啊，绕啊揉啊，轻轻按摩，直到斯内普放弃了装睡，抓住他自己的腿扳到胸前。一览无余。</p><p>　　起初，哈利被这种没羞没臊的表现弄得不知所措，于是他立即和斯内普做爱。没多久，几个狂热的、惩罚性的攻击过后，哈利腹股沟就爆发了热源，他被拽进了白蒙蒙的高潮。</p><p>　　现在哈利忍住了，继续用手指操斯内普，专注于肉襞每一次纠缠。他已经到了能识别什么时候斯内普在存心勾引他，什么时候斯内普确实快高潮这一地步。</p><p>　　令他惊讶的是，斯内普不介意乞讨。他似乎求之不得。</p><p>　　“求你了，”他发出喘息声，黑眼睛燃烧着欲火。“求求你干我！”</p><p>　　哈利纵容他乞讨。这是斯内普唯一一次和他说话，也是唯一一次向他讨什么。哈利乐在其中，斯内普不以为意。</p><p>　　“操我，”他又小声说，当他听到这些话时，一些液体顺着哈利的脊背往下淌；这些话说得急切，颤抖。</p><p>　　斯内普开始哆嗦的时候，哈利慢慢地拔出手指，最后用他又圆又钝的龟头轻推那个洞。他的鸡巴细长，曲线大胆，朝天，很有格兰芬多特点，但最重要的是它生来就像为了操斯内普似的。它们衔接流畅。</p><p>　　他滑进去的时候，他们两个一人——呻吟，一人——叹息。斯内普把头往后一仰，开始不耐烦地动弹，设定节奏。哈利前扑，左手放在斯内普的头旁，另一只手抓住斯内普的屌。</p><p>　　斯内普投以他哽咽和摇臀。他似乎在看哈利，但这种幻觉在当下足矣。</p><p>　　斯内普的手抓着沙发，哈利热切地希望斯内普的手能放在他身上。触碰他，爱抚他。</p><p>　　他闭上眼睛，想象着斯内普会如何把他拉下来接吻，把他的腿压在他身上。斯内普不会在做爱中说“我爱你！”，但这也不是不可能，哈利喜欢就这么小小地幻想一下。</p><p>　　要是他能学会自嘲就好了。</p><p>　　斯内普的呼吸变了。他眉心上的竖纹越来越深，嘴唇似乎更红了。他摸着自己的侧腹，玩弄着自己小小的、坚硬的乳头。</p><p>　　哈利转身，弯腰，把其中一颗乳头放进嘴里，用力吮吸。斯内普几乎发出了哀号，哈利一直难以置信这种动静能被斯内普喷出来。然后哈利再次用力，感觉到斯内普怎么在他周围收缩，这次意乱情迷让斯内普的屌向他胸腹射出了珍珠白一样的精液。</p><p>　　挤压似乎永远连绵，斯内普好像要把他榨干。最后，哈利也射了，他觉得自己被拉进了密封又盲目的幸福感中。在他身下，斯内普喃喃了几句鼓励的话，突然，在一股不顾一切的冲动下，哈利拔出来把最后几波精液射到了斯内普消瘦的胸膛上。</p><p>　　他仰着头，筋疲力尽，浑身充满了性交后蜂蜜般温暖的甜味。隐身衣光滑的面料令人恶心又窒息。他稍微调整了一下，然后低头看着斯内普，愣住了。</p><p>　　斯内普懒洋洋地用哈利涂在精液他胸腹的精液摩擦他自己的乳头，然后把手指吸干净。</p><p>　　哈利想再次硬起来然后再干斯内普一回……他真的太放浪了。但他的鸡巴在不应期，只是轻轻抽动了下，依然软踏踏的。</p><p>　　斯内普再次闭眼用胳膊横在眼眶上，哈利会意。他小心地从沙发上站起来，把鸡巴塞回裤子里。斯内普无动于衷。通常哈利在斯内普拉下长袍之前会对他施一个清洁咒，但这次他不想了。</p><p>　　哈利一步步退出，直到他碰到了沉重的橡木门。</p><p>　　在他溜进冰冷的走廊之前，他等待着。也许这一次斯内普会做些什么或说些什么；张开双臂，看着他；或让他脱掉隐形衣，留下来。</p><p>　　不，这太蠢了。哈利推开门走了。门一关上，他就感到屋子恢复了原状。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“闭嘴，睁眼，波特！”</p><p>　　他身侧被猛推了一下。赫敏向他翻着白眼。哈利忍住揉眼睛的冲动。罗恩、西莫和迪安都转移视线，假装在他们的坩埚深处看到了一些吸引人的东西。</p><p>　　“很遗憾，你这些天的安逸似乎让你付出了代价，但在我的课上，你必须专注，”斯内普慢吞吞地说。他把一个小坩埚放在面前，里面装满了热气腾腾的黑色液体，然后讽刺地抬起了一根眉毛。</p><p>　　哈利困惑地看着。</p><p>　　斯内普对着坩埚做了个佯装邀请的手势。</p><p>　　“什么——我该喝这个吗？”哈利怀疑地问道。斯内普不会这么疯吧。</p><p>　　斯莱特林们窃笑着。</p><p>　　“喝光，别浪费时间！”斯内普强调。</p><p>　　或许他可以。</p><p>　　“但是——我甚至不知道这是什么！”哈利愤愤不平。</p><p>　　“太遗憾了，”斯内普检查着他的指甲。“你似乎已经错过了我的全部课程。”</p><p>　　哈利挑衅地盯着斯内普。</p><p>　　“这是一种相当复杂的药剂。我们来看看隆巴顿今天是否成功。”斯内普又朝大锅指了指。“我不会再重复了，波特，喝光。”</p><p>　　“这……是纳威的药水？”如果哈利以前有一点害怕，现在他便恐惧得彻底。“你不能让我——”</p><p>　　“你怎么想与我无关，但你无权命令我。我不在乎你的内在，也不在乎你是世界中心，同样，我不会在乎你收到多少情书，波特。我不是你的狂热粉。在我的课上，你必须保持清醒才能成功。如果你连最基本的礼貌都不肯给我，那么，后果自负。”</p><p>　　每一句话都流露出不屑。</p><p>　　震耳欲聋的寂静响彻了教室。</p><p>　　“我——”哈利开始说。</p><p>　　“我上课的时候你睡没睡着？”斯内普的声音像鞭子。</p><p>　　“嗯，但是——”</p><p>　　“你知道今天教的药水的名字吗？”</p><p>　　“不知道，但是——”</p><p>　　“喝吧，波特，”斯内普厉声说道。他的语气牢不可破。</p><p>　　沉默了很长时间，哈利愤怒地抬头看着斯内普。斯内普只是扬起一条眉毛。</p><p>　　最后哈利伸出手去拿杯子。黑色液体冒泡，散发出难闻的硫酸味。他又看了看斯内普，斯内普冷漠、厌烦地盯着他。</p><p>　　“你昨晚看起来不是这样的，”哈利恶毒地想。他坚定地向后仰着头，喝了一小口药水。他放杯子的时候，斯内普苍白冰冷的手搭在他的手上。</p><p>　　“好了，”他说。“我们想看看隆巴顿到底做没做对！如果成功了的话，这史无前例。请注意。”</p><p>　　哈利差点吐出来，但斯内普早有预料，用手堵住了他的嘴。那只手正在变暖，好像要把哈利按灭。</p><p>　　起初，只有一股轻微的瘙痒。</p><p>　　斯内普笑眯眯地看着他。然后他感觉到有什么东西像热一样从他的腋窝、他的脚、他的膝弯扩散开来。</p><p>　　痒的感觉加深。从轻微变得要让他发疯，他恨不得脱掉所有衣物，然后抓伤自己。或者，在粗糙的石板上裸奔。</p><p>　　哈利握紧拳头。</p><p>　　“它……很痒，”他说。斯内普脸上看热闹似的笑转为了纯粹的恶意。</p><p>　　“可惜，”他说。“隆巴顿的疗伤药剂显然完全失败了。又一次失败了。”</p><p>　　他转身离开了哈利。</p><p>　　赫敏同情地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>　　瘙痒加剧。仿佛蝼蚁啃食。</p><p>　　哈利感到泪水刺痛了他的眼角。</p><p>　　“别这样！”他恳求道。</p><p>　　斯莱特林们看着哈利扭动身体，笑了。</p><p>　　“我觉得格兰芬多酿出了这么可笑的东西应该扣5分，”斯内普说，他没有搭理哈利。“谁能告诉我隆巴顿错在哪儿了？”</p><p>　　扎比尼举起了手。“他加了太多甲虫眼珠？”</p><p>　　“对了，”斯内普温吞地说。“斯莱特林加10分。”</p><p>　　每秒，瘙痒都在加剧，他甚至听不下去了。他只能感受到那股疯涨的渴望，那种不顾睽睽众目，抓伤自己和只想宽衣的强烈欲望。他好像被一群蚊子叮了。</p><p>　　最后赫敏把她装着药的坩锅放在他面前，他立刻把它喝了下去。谢天谢地，它立即生效了，带着一种巨大的感激之情，哈利感受着瘙痒逐渐褪去。他叹了口气，然后当他意识到自己哭了时，不得不擦脸。</p><p>　　极度的羞愧淹没了他。</p><p>　　“现在，把你的作业装进小瓶，贴上标签，放在我桌上！”斯内普用他百无聊赖的语气说，好像他好无辜。</p><p>　　赫敏举起手，斯内普不理她。学生们默默地给他们的药水贴上标签，在小羊皮纸上写好他们的名字，然后把他们的小瓶放在斯内普的桌子上。</p><p>　　“斯内普教授，”赫敏说。</p><p>　　斯内普懒懒地抬起眼眉。</p><p>　　“我把我的药水给了哈利，”赫敏说。哈利收拾好自己的东西，怒火中烧。他已经知道斯内普会说什么了。</p><p>　　“我不在乎你把你的药水给了波特还是给了大乌贼，”他一边说，一边假装在看羊皮纸。“如果你不能把你的作业放在我的桌子上，贴上你的名字，你就没及格。”</p><p>　　“但这不对——”赫敏说。</p><p>　　斯内普猛地抬头，他像一条嗅到了血的眼镜蛇。他锐利的黑眼睛迸射出目光盯着她。有那么一小会儿，它闪向哈利，哈利只是抓紧他的包站在那里，一丝讨厌的笑渗了出来。它消失得太快，哈利难辨真伪。</p><p>　　“怎么了，格兰杰？”斯内普问，轻轻地侧过头。一缕乌黑油亮的头发往前飘，把他的半张脸映在阴影里。</p><p>　　赫敏双唇紧闭。哈利注意到她攥紧了拳头。</p><p>　　“没什么，”她最后说。</p><p>　　“没什么，又怎么了？”</p><p>　　“就是没什么……先生，”赫敏咬牙说。哈利不得不佩服她。他从未见过她这么……愤怒。她点点头，然后转身大步走出教室，她的长袍滚滚。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　那件事之后，哈利决定结束和斯内普的恋情。</p><p>　　我希望那个混蛋冻死。</p><p>　　他不需要他，他当然也不需要这种不公平如虐待似的待遇。</p><p>　　头几天，他晚上都呆在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，看书、学习、扯闲嗑、玩桌游来分散自己的注意力。他避免在走廊里闲逛，因为斯内普有奇妙的能力找到他并指定“拘留”。</p><p>　　哈利看见斯内普现在在走廊里的时候就转身绕道走。</p><p>　　接下来的几周仿佛地狱。哈利手淫。他在三天内和至少四个不一样的人睡过。</p><p>　　莫伊拉和本都是拉文克劳，他们都很好，但并不太吸引人，而汤姆却很抢手。一个又高又漂亮的男孩，仿佛画中人。大大的灰眼睛，金卷发，高颧骨。</p><p>　　可悲的是，尽管汤姆美得惊人，但在进入那完美、光滑的屁股后，哈利却硬不起来，甚至连两分钟都办不到。汤姆礼貌地闭眼，假装没注意到哈利不得不反复拔出他松弛的屌，撸硬。只有在把汤姆弄得犯困后，他才勉强了事。他闭眼，想着斯内普瘦削、蜡黄的屁股在他手里会是什么感觉，斯内普会如何以他典型求偶的模样扭动他瘦巴巴的臀部，最后，哈利终于获得了一次微弱的高潮。</p><p>　　谢天谢地，汤姆对哈利糟糕的表现很满意。虽然他连硬都没硬，但他穿好衣服，拍拍他的肩膀就走了。</p><p>　　但哈利依然没能遂愿。没什么能浇灭他的欲望和渴望。斯内普快把他毒死了。这种渴望就像他内心的一根刺，一种需要喂养的丑陋的饥饿。</p><p>　　斯内普的禁欲对他造成了伤害。这快把他逼疯了。他的大脑正在液化。</p><p>　　没有什么能分散他的注意力。</p><p>　　第二天，他、罗恩和赫敏坐在大厅里，读书，写作业，监督一年级小孩儿，下棋。弗立维离开的那一刻，斯内普走进了大厅，哈利几乎立刻感到一阵冷热难辨的战栗。他的手湿得犯恶心，他的鸡巴又硬又痛。斯内普慢慢地走在一排排桌子之间，黑眼睛扫视着大厅，不时停下来劝诫学生，或答疑。</p><p>　　哈利屏住呼吸，眼睛固执地盯着他的书，假装无视他。无论斯内普对他说什么，他都必须冷淡。桌对面，赫敏警示地瞟了他一眼，哈利咬着嘴唇。当斯内普从他身边掠过，厚厚的羊毛长袍拂过他的后背时，他感到如释重负，但也感到愤怒。</p><p>　　他怎么敢不理他呢？</p><p>　　罗恩问了他一些问题，仿佛担忧，哈利没听清，厉声答复，十分不雅。所有人都因此看着他。他道歉了，虽然道了很多歉，但覆水难收。罗恩涨红了脸，俯身在他的书上，赫敏冷冷地看着他，然后一言不发地回了她自己的位子。</p><p>　　当然，斯内普只是转身向他投去一个冷笑。</p><p>　　那个混蛋知道。</p><p>　　那天，他没去上草药课，而是在走廊里逗留了许久，试图静心。</p><p>　　斯内普仿佛知道在哪里找得到他，不知从哪里冒出来。</p><p>　　哈利还没来得及说一句话，斯内普就打断了他，他从他身边擦身而过。</p><p>　　“根据你的时间表，你现在该和你的同学还有斯普劳特教授呆在4号温室里。”</p><p>　　哈利张开嘴，但斯内普继续说：“拘留，七点钟。不要迟到。”</p><p>　　然后他就走了。</p><p>　　只有当哈利气喘吁吁地来到四号温室，赫敏问他为什么笑得像个白痴时，他才承认自己好多了。难以置信。</p><p>　　几个小时后，哈利站在斯内普房间里几乎内疚。他忍受了赫敏和罗恩对斯内普的抱怨，并附议，发表了自己对于斯内普的轻蔑言论，但现在他又来了，就像被阴茎控制的傻瓜似的。</p><p>　　只是这一次斯内普已经一丝不挂了，丢弃的长袍在地毯上留下了一滩黑丝。</p><p>　　哇，哈利自言自语道。这确实……太刺激了。</p><p>　　（尽管性感得让他忍不起。）</p><p>　　他趴在沙发上，两腿岔开。他用一只手慢慢地悠闲地抚摸他秀气的鸡巴，另一只手操自己。哈利听到了润滑油发出的微弱的咯叽声。斯内普闭着眼，壁炉的火光泼在他脸上，他整个身体都沐浴在金光中。</p><p>　　哈利慢慢移动，连呼吸都小心翼翼，他离得足够近的时候，看到斯内普的食指伸到了那个紧实的洞里。</p><p>　　哈利跪在沙发上，把斯内普的腿推开，开始抚摸他。他被欲望冲昏了头，房间里似乎空气不够。（其实并不是。）哈利捏了捏斯内普的乳头，他弓起身子，发出嘶哑的笑声。</p><p>　　哈利设法继续伺候他，摸着斯内普仍然冰冷的皮肤，在他思绪飘摇的时候，有什么爱抚着他。这也是斯内普第一次对他做出反应，以这种承认他……之前他脑子进水了。</p><p>　　也许他确实后悔了，哈利想。也许他为自己这么犯浑而抱歉，这则是他说“对不起”的方式。</p><p>　　他蹲下，把斯内普的鸡巴叼在嘴里，忍俊不禁，很快斯内普开始咆哮，翘起臀部。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　斯内普的行为在那之后变得成熟了许多。仿佛长记性，他小心地不去超越哈利的极限。</p><p>　　尽管大多数规则保持不变，哈利注意到了一些变故。</p><p>　　斯内普仍没有给人留下他喜欢哈利的迹象，但他不再那么针对他了。在哈利可能过于活跃的想象中，他觉得似乎斯内普已经接受了他们的恋情。</p><p>　　也许吧。</p><p>　　斯内普找茬拘留他，他刚7点就到了，但却被请进了屋。</p><p>　　周四晚上，也就是周五8点钟魔药课的前一天晚上，门一直锁得严实，但此外，门总是对他开怀。很公平。</p><p>　　几周后，斯内普被人发现白天不穿冬衣了。他仍然穿着高领的衣裳来掩饰伤疤，但哈利认为这很有维多利亚风格，也让他看起来很霸气。</p><p>　　时间在感官和性的幸福中流逝。慢慢地，斯内普开始承认他……更多。</p><p>　　不是哈利突然被允许说话，而是有这些小迹象；就像有一次他发出短暂的笑声。还有一次，哈利想让他趴伏的时候，斯内普顺从了，实际上还发了一点牢骚——以一种善意的方式。</p><p>　　哈利注意到斯内普的皮肤失去了冰冷的触感，伤疤看起来不那么突出了。</p><p>　　四月下旬，有一次，哈利瘫倒在斯内普身上，小心地穿着斗篷，斯内普抬起一只手抚摸他的背——微乎其微，当他意识到自己在做什么时，他猛地把手抽回，但这让哈利的心里充满了温暖和希望。</p><p>　　一夜，他们睡在了一起，午夜过后很久才醒来，哈利被斯内普压在身下。即使在睡梦中，他也能真切地感觉到斯内普的身体贪婪地吸收着他的体热。但因为这里实在太热了所以哈利其实很感激。斯内普就像一个独属于他的魔法冰袋。</p><p>　　他在凌晨三点左右猛地醒了过来，斗篷差点掉了下去。斯内普还在睡，但他发出了一个小小的，愤怒的声音，把哈利推回去然后抬手圈住了哈利。</p><p>　　哈利满足地依偎在斯内普令人窒息的怀抱里，又睡着了。</p><p>　　这段关系既不健全，又不健康，但哈利……很开心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<span class="u">1999年5月</span></p><p>　　这天在战后也那么无聊。其他男生泡了半天澡，边洗漱边互相开玩笑。他们谈魁地奇，然后谈女孩，又像往常一样接着抱怨今天的课。一个男孩打开窗户，另一个男孩抱怨起来，于是有人扔了一个保暖咒。</p><p>　　一切如常。</p><p>　　哈利前夜几乎在斯内普那里呆了一整夜。他甚至在离开之前（当然，是穿过隐形斗篷）在斯内普的鼻子上坠下了一个纯洁的吻，斯内普奇怪地盯了他一会儿，后来哈利才意识到他这是在憋笑。</p><p>　　哈利知道他爱自作多情，但那一瞬间他发誓他看见斯内普的目光柔和了下来。</p><p>　　也许这天也不太普通，哈利一边吹口哨一边想，</p><p>　　早餐时，哈利突然骄傲地注意到斯内普看起来状态多好。他胖了一点，脸瞧着更圆更年轻了，头发美丽如丝。他仍然脸色苍白，但那种可怕的蓝色已经没了，他移动很顺利。他仍然不得不穿着这些宽大的长袍，但至少哈利没意见。斯内普又高又瘦，骨骼结构精巧，大腿呢精瘦，哈利暗暗高兴这鲜为人知。</p><p>　　他很清楚自己不是这所学校唯一好色的同性恋少年。</p><p>　　他同级的人都对即将到来的考试感到紧张，所以没有人太关注斯内普或哈利，感谢神。</p><p>　　当哈利早上准备去上他的第一堂课——算术课的时候，他发现他把课本忘在房间里了。</p><p>　　操啊。</p><p>　　他迅速跑回塔楼，找回那本书，不得不跑回教室。他刚转过拐角，踮着脚走在长廊里，希望没人能抓住他，这时他突然听到麦格教授和一个非常熟悉的低沉的声音。他那学会将声音与性联系起来的屌兴奋地抽动着。</p><p>　　我真该回去了。</p><p>　　哈利无力推辞。他到底小心地走近，在拐角处偷偷看了看。斯内普背对着他和一个高大英俊的男人站在一起。</p><p>　　“这是我的搭档芬伍德，”他听到斯内普平稳地说。</p><p>　　芬伍德把手放在斯内普的胳膊上，鞠了一躬。“芬伍德先生，很荣幸见到你，尽管你正是我最优秀的魔药教授离校的原因。”麦格说。</p><p>　　“我是你唯一的魔药教授，”斯内普幽默地回答，芬伍德发出悦耳的笑声。</p><p>　　“我会允许他来看你的，”他说。“如果他表现好的话。”然后麦格边讲校史，他们三个开始慢慢走向邓布利多的办公室。</p><p>　　哈利不知道他在那里站了多久，他如坠冰窟。最后，过了很久，他麻木地转过身，回到格兰芬多的屋里，爬上床，拉上窗帘。</p><p>　　斯内普……离校。他和芬伍德到底什么关系？搭档。他的搭档。</p><p>　　什么？</p><p>　　什么？</p><p>　　一直以来，他都没单身，但他一直在诱导哈利。不。斯内普当然不能被指控引诱他。斯内普早有预料。</p><p>　　这就是为什么他不许哈利暴露自己——这样即使拿冥想盆也不会有任何记忆。这样就不会有任何交流或任何问题。因此，露馅，哈利也没法维权。他只能像用过的洗碗布一样被扔掉。</p><p>　　哈利从未经历过如此强烈的情感，以至于这让他有了一定生理反应。他觉得他的牙齿在打架。他感到恶心，恶心到骨子里。他感到冰冷，仿佛斯内普已经吸干了他所有温度。</p><p>　　他赢了。</p><p>　　他们在一起多久了？</p><p>　　他的心反复折磨他，芬伍德碰斯内普手臂的场景在他脑海中重现。斯内普介绍他为“我的搭档”的样子看上去很放松，很自在，好像最近几个月没有和他的学生睡觉了。</p><p>　　也许哈利不是唯一一个？</p><p>　　不，斯内普肯定不会这么狠。</p><p>　　只不过斯内普正是那种人。残忍，自私，无情。实际上，人面兽心。</p><p>　　分秒流逝。</p><p>　　哈利睡了一会儿，然后在傍晚才醒。斯内普和芬伍德的记忆立刻又扑上了他，他意识到自己在哭。</p><p>　　他像个小女孩一样为了斯内普哭。</p><p>　　当他听到房间里小心翼翼的脚步声时，他愤怒地擦了擦鼻子和脸。</p><p>　　“哈利？”罗恩小声说道。“你……你没事吧？”</p><p>　　哈利屏住呼吸，然后清了清嗓子。</p><p>　　“嗯，”他说。</p><p>　　“我——我能……？”窗帘动得很轻，罗恩好像不确定是否该拉开。</p><p>　　“我不太舒服，”哈利说。</p><p>　　罗恩沉默了一会儿，思索对策。</p><p>　　“好吧，哈利，”罗恩迟疑地说。“如果你需要什么，就——”</p><p>　　“谢谢！”哈利坚定地说。</p><p>　　他听着罗恩拖着脚步走了，然后呼出一口气。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　记忆翻涌，哈利幻想的所有复仇场景都色彩斑斓。</p><p>　　当然，他可以从丹尼斯那里借来科林·克里维的旧间谍相机，拍下斯内普把双腿压到他自己胸口求操的照片。他可以把它们送给丽塔·斯基特。哈利冷冷地想象着学生和其他教授打开《预言家日报》时的表情。斯内普会怎么做呢？他们严厉、简朴的魔药大师居然是个最不值钱的婊子啊。</p><p>　　他已经在心里给芬伍德写了一封信，详述了他和斯内普的烂事，并建议他如何在做爱时最好地调整自己的阴茎角度，如何在吮吸斯内普的同时按摩他的会阴。也许，哈利想，也许芬伍德该知道斯内普到底是个什么样的人。</p><p>　　他带着虐待狂般的喜悦想象着整个场景。</p><p>　　他曾想买吐真剂给斯内普喝，然后在全班同学面前质问他。或在大会堂，这样女校长和别人也听得见。</p><p>　　“教授，你喜欢被学生操吗？”</p><p>　　“你最喜欢在什么位子？”</p><p>　　“多久一次？”</p><p>　　“那你会求着被操吗？”</p><p>　　说不了谎的斯内普会如实答复，他的黑眼睛冒火，他的手抓着扶手。</p><p>　　要么，他可能会把阿莫瑞塔或海格的头发加进一瓶让人受辱的爱情魔药里，让他为巨人或半巨人谱写十四行诗。</p><p>　　在他最后的复仇幻想中，他看到自己闯进了斯内普的房间，用咒把他定住。他生动地想象斯内普的眼睛会多么愤怒地盯着他，而哈利会继续干他，但这次没有斗篷。</p><p>　　嗯，这回斯内普必须看到他在和谁做爱，他一根手指都不能动。</p><p>　　钻心剜骨都太便宜这条蛇了。</p><p>　　哈利从床上跳起来，跌跌撞撞地奔进浴室，吐到了马桶里。过去的几个小时，他没吃多少东西，只剩下苦涩的胆汁，但他不停地吐。</p><p>　　他慢慢地看着水槽上方的镜子。</p><p>　　我只是幻想下强奸，他想。镜子里的男孩用挂着红眼眶的黯淡眼睛盯着他。但我幻想着把钻心剜骨丢给他。我不比贝拉特里克斯或伏地魔更理智。他把手放在头上。</p><p>　　我要疯了。</p><p>　　他用力刷牙，然后又上床睡觉，又把窗帘拼好。</p><p>　　我不像他，哈利想。我决不能屈服于我的愤怒。</p><p>　　几个小时后，他起身和罗恩一起去了大厅，罗恩焦急地看了他一眼。他吃东西，答题，喝茶，和赫敏说话，一次也没看坐在麦格旁边的斯内普。他去上课，午饭时坐着，假装吃饭，然后做作业，然后一直坐到晚餐的时候，假装吃饭。</p><p>　　星期五，他被斯内普下了一周在七点钟的拘留令。</p><p>　　“随便吧，”他对着坩埚咕哝，甚至没抬头。</p><p>　　一只手重重地落在他的桌子上。赫敏缩了下肩膀，但哈利几乎无感。</p><p>　　“你，放尊重些，”斯内普抽着气逼近他，说，“我和你说话的时候，你必须看着我！明白吗？”</p><p>　　哈利慢慢抬起头。他甚至没打算激怒斯内普。他只是太……累了。</p><p>　　“随便吧，先生，”他说，直视斯内普，然后又低下头。</p><p>　　斯内普转身走回他的办公桌，班里只剩他的高跟鞋在木地板上发出的噪音。</p><p>　　哈利没如约拘留。相反，他很早就上床睡觉，拉上窗帘，甚至拢上了床帘。然后他拿出活点地图，点了一下。</p><p>　　“我庄严宣誓，我没做好事，”他低声说。带着古怪又超然的好奇，他看着熟悉的场面出现。麦格呆在办公室里，坐在她的办公桌前。赫敏在图书馆。</p><p>　　斯内普。</p><p>　　斯内普不在办公室。他在自己的房间里，躺在沙发上。哈利向后靠在床头板上，把地图摊在膝盖上。他用魔杖施放了一个追踪咒。</p><p>　　十分钟后，哈利看到地图上有个点动了。斯内普在房间里走来走去，似乎在炉火前踱步。然后斯内普离开了他的住处，坐在他办公室的办公桌前。</p><p>　　哈利等着。</p><p>　　又过了十分钟，斯内普再次踱步，这次更快了。</p><p>　　最后，七点半，斯内普离开了宿舍。他穿过走廊，大步走进更小、更短的走廊，停下来凝视挂毯后面。</p><p>　　起初哈利认为斯内普只是在巡逻。过去的几个月里，哈利养成了睡觉时用活点地图看斯内普的习惯。看着斯内普巡视，他感到安慰和兴奋。</p><p>　　只是这次斯内普没有像往常一样巡视了。他走楼梯，转身，走另一条走廊，慢慢地哈利意识到斯内普已经深入格兰芬多的领地了。他通常不会走那么远，因为麦格讨厌他在格兰芬多走廊巡逻，她讨厌他扣夜游的格兰芬多的分。</p><p>　　哈利心如擂鼓。斯内普站在胖夫人面前。他知道密码。所有的老师都知道公共休息室的密码。</p><p>　　他真的会来吗？从肖像洞爬进去，然后大步穿过公共休息室，来宿舍，把他从床上拽起来？当然，斯内普那么做一定为了羞辱他。</p><p>　　哈利屏住呼吸，看着斯内普的名字盘旋。</p><p>　　然后斯内普转身大步走了回去。</p><p>　　哈利再次靠在床板上，他不知是失望还是放松地舒了口气。</p><p>　　有趣的是，两天后斯内普在魔药课上没找哈利的茬。不过，下课后，所有人都匆忙离开时，斯内普拖住了他。</p><p>　　哈利向赫敏和罗恩示意不要等他。</p><p>　　“如果你再错过拘留——”斯内普用威胁的语气说道。</p><p>　　“然后呢？”哈利用平静的语气问道。斯内普抓住了他的衣领。</p><p>　　“别以为你名声大就万事大吉了，”他冷冷地说。“我仍然能把你这个傲慢狂赶出霍格沃茨。”</p><p>　　“你试试，”哈利想，看着斯内普的眼睛，让他无声地读出自己的想法。</p><p>　　斯内普冷笑了一声，然后推开他，走出了教室。</p><p>　　哈利在墙上靠了一会儿，强迫自己的心平复下来。哪怕斯内普手指只一点点擦过他，他都好想要。甚至他冰冷的指尖掠过他颈部皮肤也足以点燃他内心的渴望。</p><p>　　周末和接下来的一周安然无事。罗恩和赫敏担心地瞥了他一眼。纳威、西莫和迪恩试图让他振作起来。甚至金妮也走近了他。然后甚至还有德拉科！哈利注意到最近德拉科不再嘲讽他了。相反，他带着既警惕又怜悯的表情看着他，好像他得了一种恶心的怪病。人们对他神色各异，但缄默不言。</p><p>　　下一个星期五来得太快了，哈利不得不再次面对斯内普。</p><p>　　一如既往，哈利不吭声，按照斯内普的指示把药材切碎、切片、切块，并在他的指示与书上不同的地方做笔记。</p><p>　　他把药水加热，看着它安静地变红，然后变成粉红色，最后像玻璃一样半透明。它不该这样，它该微微发亮。哈利关掉暖气，像机器人似的听候发落。</p><p>　　他确实感觉像一台机器。</p><p>　　斯内普慢慢走过一排排的桌椅，检查魔药，对作业的质量说刻薄话。他的脸略带蓝色，双手插在袖子里，缩紧冬衣。</p><p>　　最后，他来到哈利的魔药面前。哈利假装看书，为斯内普的恶言恶语做准备。</p><p>　　斯内普一言不发。</p><p>　　他抬起坩埚，看了看，放下，沉默地走向下一张桌子。一些斯莱特林学生倒抽了一口气。马尔福把目光从斯内普身上移到哈利身上，又转回来。</p><p>　　斯内普继续点评赫敏·格兰杰的药水，也抬了坩埚，批评了颜色。谁在乎呢。大家还在忙着消化斯内普刚刚放过了一个贬低波特的机会这一事实啊。</p><p>　　斯内普像无事发生似的接着进行检查。他没发任何拘留令，也完全避免和哈利说话。</p><p>　　课程一结束，这件事就重磅了。大家都钦佩地看着哈利。他不仅是那个为了杀死伏地魔还幸存的男孩，现在他还是那个能让斯内普闭嘴的人。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　<span class="u">1999年6月</span></p><p>　　几周过去了。高考临近，新课愈来愈少，复习愈来愈多。大约全体老师都把课程划分为问答。麦格和斯内普甚至还进行了模拟考试。</p><p>　　哈利很感激这种事。尤其是5月份，气氛总是很紧张，日程表排满了课、摸底考试、学习、复习。斯内普继续不理他。</p><p>　　最后，令人紧张的高考在大会堂举行。</p><p>　　笔试对哈利来说小菜一碟。他答得出大部分问题，并且非常在乎在魔药考试中脱颖而出。</p><p>　　答辩是由他的班主任、校长和一名学校董事会成员监管的，难度稍大一些。他表现出色，并在弗立维的课上拿了杰出奖。往上推一格，他在答辩魔药。</p><p>　　整个考试过程中，哈利没有直视斯内普，而是把他所有的答案都给了麦格教授或讨人厌的学校董事会成员。即使是最恶毒的讥笑也没勾起哈利回应。他只是站着，一个接一个地答题，坚定地无视斯内普。</p><p>　　斯内普别无选择，只能给他一个“优秀”。哈利不仅正确回答了每一个问题，还成功地与斯内普讨论了理论。考试快结束时，当麦格的羽毛笔写下哈利的答案时，斯内普要他总结几个月前解释过的一个定理。</p><p>　　哈利盯着麦格的羽毛笔想了一会儿，然后平静地给予了答复——甚至没有看斯内普的方向。校董事会成员，一个叫戴比尔斯的矮个男人，看起来很不适。</p><p>　　“我跟你说话的时候，你要看着我，波特！”斯内普突然发话，他的脸色白得发假。</p><p>　　哈利甚至懒得跟他犯话，他看到斯内普脸上的表情时，只是轻蔑地哼了一声。</p><p>　　他看上去好像被哈利扇了一巴掌。他面露狰狞，目露凶光，他一定气疯了，他在发抖。</p><p>　　“你怎么……敢，”他呵斥道。他的手在身体两侧紧握成拳，好像他想揍哈利。</p><p>　　“你怎么敢这样对我？”斯内普重复道。“要不是我，你连站在这儿都不配！”</p><p>　　他像秃鹫一样靠近哈利，焦黑的头发往前飘。</p><p>　　“斯内普教授，”麦格喊道。</p><p>　　校董事会成员目瞪口呆地看着斯内普。</p><p>　　斯内普深呼吸了几下，最后粗暴地推开了哈利。“走开，波特，”他恨恨地低声说道，所以只有哈利听得见。</p><p>　　哈利从他身后看得见麦格困惑的脸。</p><p>　　哈利冷笑着，把他所有的轻蔑都塞进了他的声音里，他说：“哦，别担心，教授。我们两看相厌。”他再次看到斯内普脸上那样子时，他高兴不已：气死了，斯内普快气死了。不知何故，斯内普的愤怒就像他灵魂中的一种抚慰剂。</p><p>　　至少，这一刻，不止他哈利·波特不好过。显然，斯内普受不了蔑视。</p><p>　　斯内普还没来得及说什么，他就转身走出了办公室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<span class="u">1999年7月</span></p><p>　　一周后，尘埃落定。高考成绩发给了学生和家长，毕业典礼到了。大家都很亢奋。</p><p>　　战后促就的焦虑和迷茫在即将到来的夏天跟前普遍无影无踪了。随着学年的结束，霍格沃茨似乎又恢复了常态：在那些阳光明媚、温暖如春的日子里，一切都翻新，尘归尘，土归土。</p><p>　　甚至男孩们也开始挑服装，攀比礼服和鞋子，为他们的毛发（尤其是稀疏的胡须，他们希望借此打动一些女巫）烦恼，也许是因为这是多年来第一次没别的事担心。</p><p>　　他的朋友们越开心，哈利就越忐忑。他经常整个下午都坐在自己床上，拉窗帘，缩起来，尽量不去想斯内普。他时不时会情不自禁地打开活点地图，看看斯内普在哪里。这就像一种反射，或病。哈利忍不住了。他避免使用“痴迷”这个词。</p><p>　　毕业晚会那天，斯内普在他办公室后面的房间里。从吊牌悬停的地方判断，斯内普在火炉前的沙发上。</p><p>　　也许他希望哈利能过来和他道别。地图一角的一个移动引起了他的注意。</p><p>　　芬伍德。</p><p>　　芬伍德正往斯内普的住处走。这就是斯内普坐在沙发上的原因。</p><p>　　哈利咬紧牙关，把地图扔了出去。</p><p>　　他靠在床上，听着房间里其他男孩为那天做准备的声音。</p><p>　　最后，他也从床上爬起来，拉开窗帘。除他以外，每个人都打扮好了。两个男孩甚至在练舞。纳威正在梳头，罗恩穿着麻瓜燕尾服，看上去很帅气，那是他父亲送的礼物。</p><p>　　奇怪的是，没有人指摘哈利蓬头垢面的样子。罗恩轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，看了他一眼，他这是在鼓励他。哈利悻悻地穿上礼服，然后走到等他的罗恩和纳威身边。</p><p>　　赫敏看起来很漂亮，像个公主，罗恩不停地盯着她（还有她的乳沟）。哈利不得不用胳膊肘碰他几回，提醒他说话时看着她的眼睛。走廊里，他们遇到了卢娜和金妮，卢娜穿着一件看起来像橘子皮的衣服，头发里有几块吊儿郎当的水果。</p><p>　　金妮穿着一件看起来贵得要命的衣服（据说是马尔福送的），拿出一瓶威士忌。哈利喝了一大口，又喝了一大口。威士忌很好地温暖了他，他感到过去几周充斥着他的麻木的寒冷消散了一点。</p><p>　　大厅的天花板上布满了发出柔和光线的白蜡烛，所有的门都大敞四开。哈利看得到海格穿着花哨的黄色西装，梳着辫子。</p><p>　　一个家养小精灵端着一盘满满的饮料走过，哈利立刻拿起两个香槟酒杯，一饮而尽。</p><p>　　麦格东张西望，脸颊绯红，眼睛闪亮，看起来很兴奋，好像她是那些通过了高考的十七八岁的学生之一，睁大眼睛看着不确定的未来，不知为什么，哈利更喜欢她了。</p><p>　　他的眼睛终于找到斯内普的时候，他不得不承认他一直在找他。斯内普穿着新长袍。他看上去洗了头，头发甚至有点卷曲，可能是为了纪念芬伍德来访。他们和特里劳妮谈话时，芬伍德站在他旁边。当哈利想看得更清楚些的时候，他看得到芬伍德脸上期待的表情，大约是特里劳妮告诉他未来他会有什么艳福，斯内普看起来懒懒散散。有人抓住他的胳膊肘，但哈利只想走近然后看他们在干什么。</p><p>　　“你在这儿啊，哈利！”斯拉格霍恩欢快地喊道。他把他转过来，鬼使神差，哈利突然直接站在斯内普和芬伍德面前。哈利从一个路过的托盘里又拿了两只香槟酒杯，很快就喝光。斯内普低声说了些刻薄话，然后冷笑。</p><p>　　“哦，你见过芬伍德先生了吗？”斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯。</p><p>　　斯内普看起来好像闻到了什么恶心的东西，半眯着眼看着他，好像在交头接耳，但又没有人跟他唠嗑。</p><p>　　“很高兴见到你，”芬伍德彬彬有礼地说，伸出手来，哈利冷笑着，他和斯内普的表情如出一辙。“久仰久仰，不胜荣幸，波特先生！”</p><p>　　哈利尖锐地看着芬伍德的手，直到那个人皱着眉头收回了手。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩为哈利公然的无礼而震惊，他大声说：“芬伍德先生是威森加摩的前成员……”但是当哈利脸上流露出了公开的仇恨时，他顿住了。“哈利，怎么了？”</p><p>　　哈利只是把空杯子扔在身后，杯子在石板上摔碎了。斯内普转身，狐疑看着他。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩抱歉地对芬伍德说，“这孩子可能考完了试太糊涂了！也可能是喝多了吧……”</p><p>　　芬伍德礼貌地耸耸肩。“没关系！我记得当我拿走我的成绩单的时候，我实际上——”</p><p>　　“那么，什么时候办婚礼？”哈利问道，他的声音尖得刺耳。</p><p>　　“什么？”芬伍德困惑道。</p><p>　　“你没计划办婚礼吗？”他用另一只杯子指着斯内普和芬伍德，他们对视，然后又看向哈利。</p><p>　　“我祝贺你！”哈利大声说道。人们开始朝他的方向看，他有些扭曲地为此欣喜。“我尝过了我的教授什么滋味，所以我只能羡慕你！但你已经很清楚他弄起来多舒服了吧？”</p><p>　　他周围的人，包括斯拉格霍恩在内，都震惊不已。芬伍德看上去像一只受困在车前灯里的鹿，惊慌失措。</p><p>　　“什么？”他尖叫。“我……和你的教授？”</p><p>　　突然，麦格出现在哈利身边。</p><p>　　“芬伍德先生是斯内普教授的商业伙伴，哈利，”麦格训斥道。她的手指抓着他的胳膊。“快道歉！”</p><p>　　有那么一会儿，哈利认为他会做出像晕倒这样有损尊严的事。他对周围的面孔变得极度敏感，所有人都惊愕地盯着他。他们在他身边形成了一个包围圈。芬伍德眨了眨眼，然后快速远离了斯内普。</p><p>　　“你是说，”他问哈利。“你和你的教授睡…？”</p><p>　　哈利闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　“这……这太过分了，这有伤风化，”芬伍德摇摇头说。“一个老师和……”他又摇了摇头。</p><p>　　“我真觉得我们该重新考虑下我们的商业安排，斯内普。”</p><p>　　他离开了斯内普，好像他有传染病似的。</p><p>　　“你成年了吗？”芬伍德问哈利，然后举起了手。“不，我压根儿不想知道！”</p><p>　　他转身离队。</p><p>　　斯拉格霍恩看起来很颓废，麦格怒不可遏。</p><p>　　“你做了什么？”她发出呵斥声。“你疯了吗？”</p><p>　　哈利摆脱了幻想。什么？他都说出来了吗？</p><p>　　相比之下，唯一一个看起来奇怪地没有受到影响的人是斯内普。他面无表情，只有他的眼睛紧盯着哈利。</p><p>　　商业伙伴。芬伍德只是斯内普的商业合伙人。就是些生意往来而已？哈利思绪万千。所以斯内普想离开霍格沃茨去创业？</p><p>　　“我建议你立即向斯内普教授道歉，”麦格说。“指责老师这种行为……这不可原谅！”</p><p>　　斯内普往哈利身边移动。</p><p>　　“密涅瓦，”他轻声说道。“有件事我需要——”</p><p>　　“我道歉！”哈利赶紧说道，在斯内普妥协之前，他打断了斯内普。“我不知道我怎么了。我——我喝得太多了。”</p><p>　　麦格、斯拉格霍恩和斯内普还没来得及说什么，哈利继续说道。“你要知道我……爱上了斯内普教授。”</p><p>　　听到这些话，他们周围爆发出笑声。这一定是什么笑话吧！哈利恳求地看着那些笑脸。谢天谢地，他能看到纳威、卢娜、罗恩和赫敏没有笑。</p><p>　　“我……爱上了斯内普教授，”哈利咬紧牙关重复道，“但他从不鼓励我……他从来没有回应过……”</p><p>　　人们又在他周围窃笑起来，但他们看到哈利看起来有多严肃就很快清醒了。</p><p>　　“然后我今天看到斯内普教授和芬伍德在一起，芬伍德被介绍为他的搭档……我就忘了。”哈利总结道。</p><p>　　“你知不知道，如果斯内普教授……屈服于你的挑逗，我会不得不立即开除你们俩？”麦格不相信地摇摇头。“我不管你什么意图，但这里不许师生间发生亲密关系。”</p><p>　　哈利耸耸肩，觉得很痛苦。</p><p>　　尽管他发表了声明，人们还是以敌视的态度看着斯内普，好像他是个恋童癖。</p><p>　　“我非常……非常抱歉，”哈利再次说道。“我会立即写信给芬伍德解释清楚！”</p><p>　　他表现得像个智障儿，他用最糟糕的方式让自己和斯内普都难堪。他毁了一切。</p><p>　　这件事之前，斯内普也许对哈利有点好感，但现在，斯内普再也不会让他接近了。</p><p>　　哈利觉得无话可说了，转身离去。他到楼梯的时候，听见管弦乐队又在演奏了，噪音回升。毫无疑问，每个人都会忙于讨论他刚才的举动。他只能希望自己没有过多地损害斯内普的名誉。</p><p>　　突然，他感到一只手搭在他的胳膊上。</p><p>　　是斯内普，可能是假的。</p><p>　　“拘留，波特，”斯内普说。“明早八点来。我是你，我会在来之前喝点儿醒酒药。”</p><p>　　哈利震在原地，他难以置信。</p><p>　　“留校……真的？”他颤抖地说。</p><p>　　斯内普冷笑道。“你是傻子吗？我刚告诉你了。别迟到，否则后果自负！”</p><p>　　哈利发现自己像个白痴一样点头。“嗯，教授！”他说。“我会去的。”</p><p>　　斯内普先他一步大步离开了他。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　哈利六点就醒了，蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室，他在那儿第一次偷了迪恩用过的一些昂贵的肥皂，洗了一个多小时的澡，洗了两次头，甚至擦了擦眼镜。他紧张得不得不靠手淫来摆脱困境。</p><p>　　斯内普很可能不会和他做爱，只会用这个机会对他咆哮。尽管如此，哈利知道离斯内普近了就会让他起反应，他需要保持头脑清醒。</p><p>　　七点半，哈利匆匆离开了公共休息室，在城堡里四处游荡，认真地考虑着（在一套空盔甲后面）再手淫一回。</p><p>　　八点差十分左右，哈利站在斯内普的办公室前，他的心小鹿乱撞。求求了，我还不想死，他想，然后勇敢地举起手敲门。</p><p>　　斯内普猛地把门拉开，上下打量了哈利一番，然后转身走向他的办公桌。</p><p>　　哈利跟着他，但仍然站在书桌前。他知道他该卑躬屈膝。</p><p>　　“斯内普教授，”他看着地板，开始说。“我来为我昨天的行为道歉。我损害了你的声誉，危及了你和你的商业伙伴关系。我——我不知道我怎么了。”</p><p>　　斯内普的表情令人费解。“是吗？”他轻声问道。</p><p>　　哈利咽了口唾沫。“我…”</p><p>　　“嗯？”斯内普的眼睛奇怪地闪闪发光。</p><p>　　“我嫉妒了，”哈利小声说。他看着地板，不敢直视斯内普的脸，惊恐地意识到自己在哭。一滴圆溜溜的泪珠掉到了地板上。</p><p>　　“我保证，我会写信给芬伍德，我会说清楚的！”哈利赶紧说道。“我相信他会理解的。”</p><p>　　“我对此深表怀疑。”</p><p>　　“你要我做什么我都会做，”哈利说。“你要我说什么我就说。我保证！”</p><p>　　斯内普一言不发，只是斜着头，用一种揶揄的样子盯着哈利。</p><p>　　哈利疯狂地搜肠刮肚，然后恍然大悟。</p><p>　　“如果你需要钱……我给你！”他说。“我是说，如果你打算让芬伍德资助你的新产业，没关系！我给你那笔钱！”</p><p>　　“你觉得你能用钱脱困，是吗？”斯内普问道。“你以为你能贿赂我？”</p><p>　　“没有！”哈利大声喊道。“我是说，我什么都听你的！”</p><p>　　斯内普疑惑地看着他。</p><p>　　哈利感觉到斯内普盯着他，若有所思，好像他是在对角巷的商店里被他买到的药材之一。突然，他看到了斯内普一定看见了的东西：那个戴眼镜的瘦巴巴的少年，皮肤柔软得像个小孩儿，头发乱蓬蓬，脸颊通红，这么不阳刚，这么不讨人喜欢。</p><p>　　他唯一的机会是做个听话的按摩棒……而他跑了，还搞砸了。</p><p>　　斯内普沉默不语，哈利抬起头。</p><p>　　“如果你想让我穿隐身衣，我就穿。”</p><p>　　他莫名其妙说。</p><p>　　不，不是这样的。他其实知道自己为什么这么说。</p><p>　　这其实挺可悲的，这是一种莫大的错误和认知失调……但他渴望斯内普。他每一根纤维都渴望斯内普的触摸，他渴望他皮肤的触感，他的音色，他愿意做任何事来和他破镜重圆，一晚，一小时，一分钟。什么都好，什么都好，他想要他。骄傲真的太蠢了。他要骗谁呢？他就是想要斯内普啊，他愿意倾尽所有来和他在一起。</p><p>　　他咬了咬脸颊内侧。</p><p>　　斯内普皱起眉头。很长一段时间他什么也没说。</p><p>　　“我……我可能该走了，”哈利最后说。他声若蚊蚋。</p><p>　　“你，”斯内普用嘶哑、沉痛的声音说，</p><p>　　蜘蛛般的手指抓住哈利的肩膀。</p><p>　　“你，”斯内普又用责备的语气说。“你只是……一个小孩。”</p><p>　　突然，斯内普用双手捧起哈利的脸，似乎在专心琢磨。他用一条长长的拇指拂过哈利眉心，抚摸他眼睑上薄薄的光滑皮肤，甚至抚摸睫毛。哈利有些痛苦地注意到斯内普的手又变得多冷。</p><p>　　斯内普像盲人一样摸着哈利的脸；探索每一寸，每一个折痕。他几乎虔诚地让他的手指肚滑过哈利笔直的鼻子，然后抚摸颧骨，用食指碰了碰嘴唇。</p><p>　　哈利不假思索地张嘴，吻了吻那根手指，把它吸了进去，斯内普闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　“那晚你第一次来找我的时候，”他小声说，“我冷死了。纳吉尼的撕咬耗尽了我的魔力，我没法维持体温。我迷上了让我缓解症状的药。波比……庞弗雷夫人给我提了个建议。”</p><p>　　斯内普停顿了一下，哈利紧紧地看着他，但没吭声。</p><p>　　“庞弗雷夫人拿出了一种药剂，如果我喝了它，然后……发生性行为，它会增强药效。这是一种和性爱有关的魔法，它……很有效。很有利。所以我通常在晚上喝它，然后……放纵。效果至少持续了一整夜。”</p><p>　　“但是，和别人做爱就效力更强了，是吧？”哈利问。</p><p>　　斯内普点点头。“你陪我那晚，我能感觉到天壤之别。我无法抗拒。我太软弱，太自私，无法反抗。”他似乎愤怒、悲伤、绝望。</p><p>　　“我以为你……讨厌看到我，”哈利慢慢地说。“我以为你不想被提醒是我在你身边。或者你只是想幻想另一个人，一个更好的人。”</p><p>　　斯内普摇摇头。</p><p>　　“我喃喃自语，如果你隐形，那种事就相当于没发生过。”</p><p>　　他顿了一下。</p><p>　　“我引诱了一个刚成年的学生和我做爱。”</p><p>　　“但我愿意！”哈利惊呼。</p><p>　　“我在你这个年纪都做食死徒了，”斯内普咆哮道。“想要对自己不利的东西在你这个年纪太正常了。”</p><p>　　哈利不知道该说些什么。</p><p>　　他吻了斯内普的嘴唇，斯内普在犹豫了一会儿后让他吻了进去。他吮吸着斯内普的舌头，瞬间发现它让人上瘾。这是哈利长久以来的愿望。他们在一起那么久，他们从未接吻过。</p><p>　　如果他在这一刻瓦解，那么他绝对心甘情愿。</p><p>　　随着欲望的增加，他的腹股沟和胸腹热量增加，他的膝盖发软。斯内普和他一起倒在了地板上，宽宽的黑袍在他们周围翻滚，仿佛陷进了黑湖，斯内普在他怀里，哈利称心如意。</p><p>　　“我想了解你，”哈利对着斯内普的嘴唇说，斯内普用紧握回答了他。“我想让你了解我。”</p><p>　　哈利愉快地吸进斯内普裸露的皮肤的气味，把鼻子伸进下巴和脖子之间柔软的褶皱中，甚至舔了舔那里的咸味。斯内普低吼着往前挪，把他包裹在一个有点沙痒的充满了羊毛的拥抱中。</p><p>　　他开始透过t恤逗弄哈利的乳头，然后把手滑到布料下面。一只手拉开了他裤子的拉链。</p><p>　　哈利幸福地喘了口气。很久很久以前，他就放弃了，他不敢赌了，但……他现在正在圆梦。光是这个想法就让他的心几乎要爆炸了。</p><p>　　斯内普小心地把他放在地上。哈利把他的t恤拉到头上，犹豫了一会儿，脱掉了他的裤袜和鞋子。怪的是，斯内普还衣装得体的时候，他赤裸地躺在铺在石板上的斯内普发皱的长袍上。</p><p>　　斯内普的眼里燃烧着……欲望、困惑、疯狂。哈利没法违抗，他伸手摸了摸斯内普的脸。斯内普短暂地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>　　在他进入地窖的那一刻和他吻斯内普的那一刻之间，他就不再是个男孩了。他只需知道斯内普对他并不冷漠。斯内普以他奇怪的、扭曲的、可能残破的方式关心着他。</p><p>　　“没关系，”他小声说。“你冷了。我可以温暖你。”</p><p>　　斯内普微微摇头。“这大错特错，”他低声说道，声音中带着太多自我厌恶，这让哈利心碎。</p><p>　　哈利又吻了他。他说不出半个字来安慰他。他们之间确实太乱了，太错了，但他所能做的就是把西弗勒斯的注意力拉回来。</p><p>　　“也许吧。”他说，无助地对抗斯内普眼中的晦暗。“也许你没错，这不对，但我们就该这么纠结吗？我们都差点死了。我们为这个世界舍生忘死啊，你不觉得这个世界至少欠我们的吗？”</p><p>　　斯内普猛地呼出一口气，撇着上唇，就这样，哈利意识到这是斯内普在微笑。</p><p>　　“我渴望你，因为你年轻漂亮，”斯内普说。“也许我渴望你是因为你是理想中的我。我从不漂亮。不像你。也许我只是贪慕你的青春，这很有可能。也许，我只是在利用你。也许我只渴望你的魔法给我的温暖。也许我只是一个该死的混蛋，我是个恋童癖。我该知道，我该认清我自己，但我看不清。”</p><p>　　“或者，你渴望我是因为我是个好人，”哈利说。他再次伸手去抓斯内普，斯内普像猫一样把脸贴在他手上。哈利珍惜那股略带胡茬的感觉。“也许我渴望你是因为我是一个迷迷糊糊的刚成年的小屁孩，而这个小王八蛋就很渴望你呢？”</p><p>　　他笑了，当斯内普的嘴唇抽动时，他感到一丝希望。他握住斯内普的手，念了一个保暖咒。一缕闪亮、像蜂蜜一样的卷须从他的手指中抽出来，越变越长，盘绕在他们之间，然后爱抚似的缠在斯内普身上。</p><p>　　斯内普喘息着。</p><p>　　“我来温暖你，”哈利又说。</p><p>　　暖融融的金线现在覆盖了他们俩。</p><p>　　“你甚至没有试图去了解我，和我交流，看着我，陪我，然后就决定了你在我身上看到了什么。”</p><p>　　斯内普又弯腰吻了吻哈利。</p><p>　　哈利抓住斯内普的手，把它放回到他的鸡巴上。斯内普的呼吸咯噔了一下，然后他蹲下，把嘴放在哈利的屌上。</p><p>　　“哦，”哈利的眼睛往后翻。太热了。那条舌头……突然，斯内普开始认真地吮吸。他无法控制自己的臀部静止，他不得不紧紧地抓住长袍，以防自己抓住斯内普的头，把屌往深了推。他猛地岔开腿，然后斯内普仿佛看穿了他的心思，把他吸得更深了，而且更热、更紧、更湿。</p><p>　　他感觉到斯内普在动，他惺忪地抬起头时，看到斯内普也一丝不挂。斯内普几乎轻轻地把他那件衬衫推到了哈利脑袋下。哈利抓着他的魔杖，扔出了另一个保暖咒。斯内普弓起身子看着魔法，当魔法产生的热量倾泻在他们身上时，他扬起了头。</p><p>　　他起身蹲在哈利上方，双手放在膝盖上，慢慢坐到哈利的鸡巴上。有那么一会儿，斯内普身体的紧绷，热得让他抽气，斯内普凝视着他，仿佛双眼冒火，这让哈利头脑煞白。</p><p>　　对拍了。</p><p>　　“嗯——”他低吟，双手不由自主地抬起来把斯内普压得更低。</p><p>　　斯内普的皮肤上满是汗水，闪闪发亮。如果他在一般情况下不讨人喜欢，那么，现在他看起来肯定很吓人，他太阳穴上的血管突突直跳。他那只又粗又重又黑的鸡巴正指着哈利。</p><p>　　一滴乳白色落在龟头上。他在哈利身上坐了一会儿，直到肌肉放松了些才起身。哈利吸气，拼命冲刺。</p><p>　　他快射了！他拖不了了。斯内普每次往下沉，哈利就更上一层楼，他离高潮越来越近了，即使挣扎，他也向它逼近，他发现自己并不愿和甜蜜缠斗。他唯一想要的——尽管又蠢又多愁善感——但他就是想和斯内普在一起。</p><p>　　和西弗勒斯一起。</p><p>　　现在他们在这里共享这一刻，面对面，零伪装。他克制地摆臀，但足矣。西弗勒斯纯粹出于兽性的快乐发出抽气和咆哮。哈利抓住他的屌，抚摸，享受着它的抽搐和沉重而灼热的感觉。它光滑，而且，当哈利把包皮推到黑紫色龟头上时，又有一滴精液流了出来。</p><p>　　然后西弗勒斯愣住了，张大了嘴。他变得僵硬，立刻，与此同时，哈利感觉到西弗勒斯的屁股紧紧地压在他的阴茎上，肌肉震荡。哈利意识到他要射了，但还不甘心，他就觉得自己也被拽了进去。西弗勒斯的鸡巴在他手里抽动了一下，然后喷出炽热的白色火焰，第一颗火焰直接落在哈利脸上，哈利张开嘴，渴望着下一次喷射。</p><p>　　它似乎永远连绵。西弗勒斯在他上方打了个寒颤，他的嘴仍然张开，发出一声无声的尖叫，哈利一颗接一颗地射进他的屁股，他的手紧紧地抓着瘦削的臀部，以防西弗勒斯挣脱出来。</p><p>　　最后，他的手滑了下来，筋疲力竭，西弗勒斯从哈利身上滑倒，柔若无骨，呼吸困难。</p><p>　　哈利施了一个缓冲咒，又施了一个保暖咒，然后裹住了西弗勒斯的身体。他控制不住自己去碰斯内普。手臂，他肘弯处的皮肤，消瘦的胸部，深色的乳头。他吻了一只被汗浸湿了的白皙的肩膀，把手放在柔软的腹部。</p><p>　　“我今晚能在你这儿睡吗？”他问道。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯有一分钟默不作声，但最后他没有看哈利，而是猛地点了点头。</p><p>　　“如果你不愿意，我理解，”哈利说。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯不耐烦地哼了一声，站了起来。他伸手握住哈利的手，把他扶起来，然后领着他穿过走廊，经过客厅，来到他的卧室。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！一切荣誉归原作者和原文！<br/>祝大家开学快乐！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>